


My amaranthine

by Graceful_Panda



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Panda/pseuds/Graceful_Panda
Summary: The seven of the prophecy have just beaten the giants and they must get to camp Half Blood quickly to help the other demigods save their home from the monsters Octavian called upon his army. Their solution comes in form of someone from a very ancient past that will surprise them in more then one occasion. Various relationships are born, while some other are revived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a flashback of the mercenary, while from the second chapter we are in the present.

I see something through the night, curiously, I walk slowly between the trees and I reach the edge of the woods, looking around me I firstly take note of the pieces of an armour neatly placed on a rock near the lake and then I notice someone getting in the water, swiftly I cover my own armour with my Spartan cape and I look for the person while staying hidden in the woods, when the mystery person gets back up to the surface, the moonlight shows me the silhouette of a woman with long fair hair which sticks on her body or floats around her on the water as she swims; I study her as she swims for quite a while, and it's as clear as day that the armour is hers, if not for the lack of company, for sure her muscles shows me that she is a warrior. When she gets back on the shore, I admire the tall and graceful figure as she walks to her armour and at least I have the decency to look away before I could get a more accurate eyeful of her body, once I am sure she has covered the essentials I turn back to look at her and I smile faintly as she wears effortlessly an hard boiled leather breastplate above her chiton, she makes quick work of her silver braces and she straps on her waist a dagger and a quiver full of arrows before picking up a bow and slinging it on her back, finally she walks away. I wait a few minutes to walk to the shore, looking around I see on the ground a necklace, picking it up I'm face to face with a small silver coquette of Athens and then I hear a bowstring being strained <<Who are you, Spartan?>><<I'm Kassandra, and I'm not Spartan. I'm from Kephallonia>> I slowly turn around and I look at the woman <<You're far from Athens>> <<I wear it not for the city>><<Nice, then why so adverse to the one you think is Spartan?>><<They are dangerous, so are you>> I smirk <<You know who I am, don't you?>> she scoffs, but she still keeps her bow on me <<Who hasn't heard of the infamous Kassandra? Orphan because of her father and mercenary. You travelled a lot... and killed a lot of people>> this time I scoff and I reply <<Why aren't you killing me, then? What do you want from me?>> She hesitates but then she lowers her weapon <<My name's Alexis and... I've run away from Athens. You may not believe me, but I am a daughter of Athena and I longed to explore the world>> I look at her surprised and after a pause I say <<I didn't expect it>> I wordlessly give her the necklace back, she takes it and sighs wearing it <<Thank you>> <<Why did you actually run away?>> she looks me directly in the eyes and then she turns away, having seemingly decided on something <<Follow me,please>> I smile as I comply, staying behind her.  
She takes me to a small clearing where there's a tent guarded by a dog with wolfish-like features, when it senses us it bounds happily to Alexis and she pets it lightly on the head before saying <<This is a particular dog, mater sent it to me when I was young. Lycaon protects us demigods...this is another Lycaon,not the man-wolf>> she clarifies, I look at her curiously and she tells me <<My mother had another child recently and I was lucky enough to find her before some dogs killed her>> <<So...>> <<Yes, I took her as she is my own daughter. Not being married isn't very favourable to the public eye>> she opens the flaps of the tent letting the dog in, in the faint moonlight I manage to see the small form of a little baby << She is so... small>> I mumble, Alexis nods and I ask <<Do you have a idea of where to go?>> she nods and while we step out of the tent she answers <<More or less. I heard there is a camp for us demigods lead by Chiron the centaur, I have heard various things about its whereabouts>> <<Where do you think it is?>> She hesitates (again) but says <<Near Olympia>> <<And you are on foot? It will...>> <<Take entire days, I know. I am daughter of the wisdom,genius,I've thought about everything. We are still on Athens' territory, they would notice me>> <<that's... just about right, sorry>> <<None taken>> she replies with a small smile, I mirror it and after a small pause I ask her <<It's a long journey, do you want a companion? Other than your dog, obviously>><<I would really appreciate it, thank you, but aren't you a busy misthios?>><<Maybe I want to help you to get something in return>> she smiles and nods amused <<Well then, rest misthios. We set off at dawn>> I look at her as she walks in the tent and I scoff asking <<What if I kill you and rob you?>> she pokes her head out of the tent and with a smirk she replies <<You wouldn't, and if you did you would lose an important ally. Rest well, misthios>> appalled, I watch as she gets back inside “What did I get myself into?”.


	2. New Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are in the present day! Enjoy my small work =)  
> Oh, and if you find something "peculiar" in how my senteces are written, just know that I am not English (or from any country where you speak English) =)

(Alexis POV)

I smile at the memory as I look in the distance, the place where once stood my mother's jewel, I hear rushed footsteps which stops abruptly once they get near enough to me, I turn around and I look at the children before me << _Cheire_ to Athens, demigods>> they point their weapons at me and I sigh <<Do you think you can point your toys at me, while staying on sacred ground?>> the blonde one steps up to me and asks <<Who are you?>> <<My name's Alexis of Athens, once upon a time I used to be princess of this city>> I turn my back on them and while I look down to the city at my feet, I continue my speech <<Even during Périkles democracy, some people wanted me to step up. But I refused, deciding to do the right thing>> I go back to look at them and I walk calmly to them <<Enough of History lessons. Time is not on our side, the gods have foretold me of your arrive, but alas they forgot to tell me why>> <<Yeah,forgot...>> a boy grumbles making me smile amusedly, I focus on the young blonde woman in front of me and I can't help but notice the necklace that dangles from her neck “another sister...”<<We were looking for... the last Daughter of Artemis, and they told us to come here>> I nod understandingly and I say <<At last you found her>> They look at me with disbelief clear in their faces and I burts out laughing <<Were you expecting someone else, _paidià_ ?>> <<No, just... How? Isn't she a maiden goddess?>> a short boy with curly wild hair asks and I reply <<You may know them as Huntresses of Artemis. Once, they were called Daughters. You may have met the second to last, Zoe>> The blonde and a black haired boy look at me surprised, but I ignore their questioning eyes to ask <<Enough chatter! What do you need me for?>> <<Someone told us to find you, because you know how to get to our camp safely and fast>> I raise an eyebrow at her and I nod after a moment of thought << _Nè_ , but we have to go to Thera first>> <<Why?>> a beautiful girl asks confused, I smile answering <<My _misthios_ owes me a favor, and I better ask for it sooner rather than later. Follow me>> I whistle loudly and soon a horse magically appears behind a corner of the ruins and it comes galloping to me, when he stills, I mount his back and I tell them <<I'll meet you at the docks, young heroes>> I smirk and I kick start my horse under their surprised stares.

I get to the docks and I walk slowly to search for a ship to borrow, when I find it I get on board searching for people and luckily enough there was only one, so it was easy to... dispose of him, soon the demigods reach me on board and I say <<You're early, I thought I could have some more fun>> they look at me wearily but I ignore them in favor to start the boat and we soon cruise the seas.

When we reach Thera I almost growl, but my scowl is very evident <<What?>> a blond boy asks, still locking at the island I answer <<The entrance is submerged>> <<I could go wherever you need to. I'm son of Poseidon>> I shake my head and I say <<There's another entrance, but I have to go alone>> <<Why? Can't we just use this ship to reach our camp?>> “Blond Boy” asks <<This is no ship to sail for the ocean, genius>> I reply dryly, I breath deeply and I shake my head, I stand on the rail as I say <<This way is shorter, wait for me>> and then I dive before swimming away.

 

(Annabeth's POV)

We wait for almost 2 hours before she reemerges, but this time she is laughing with someone, when they calm down enough, Alexis tells us <<Help us up>> Percy throws them a ladder and we help them climb in, once they stand in front of us on deck, the other woman asks her <<Demigods, just like you?>> <<Yes, _misthios_. And we need the Adrestia to reach their camp>> <<That old raft?! You sure are stupid and suicidal, for a daughter of Athena>> I look at Alexis and I glare at her <<We both know why the Adrestia>> <<Fine>> <<Thank you, Kassandra>> the Greek smiles and grabs a horn from a pouch and brings it to her lips to blow it, soon after a similar sound resonates from the island, a boat comes into view and I gape at it <<That's...>> <<An actual Greek war ship? Yes,it is>> “Kassandra” says to me, then she looks at me curiously and asks <<Alexis, is she...>> <<Don't be stupid, Kassandra, she is her descendant>> I look confused at them and I ask <<Of whom? And what are you talking about?>> the ship board us cutting our conversation off and a rowdy looking man shouts <<Kassandra! What a surprise, your call>> <<Barnabas, make space for our guests>> the duo jumps on the boat and when reach them, I notice that they aren't alive, these men, Alexis turns to me and, sitting with her back on the master tree, she says <<Sister, until we dock, we can talk>> I think about it for a while but I nod and I sit next to her, asking <<What was Kassandra talking about?>><<She was talking about an old sister of mine, your ancestor probably. Kassandra and I met when I was running from Athens>> <<Why?>> she sighs and says <<I've found a baby, she was my sister and I had to take her somewhere safe. She's helped me reach the camp in Olympia, but I got very close to Kassandra and when it was time to go our different ways, I left her with that necklace and I followed Kassandra all the way back to Athens>> I look at the necklace and I ask <<Is it yours?>> she nods with a smile and says <<That's a symbol of royalty. I remember I had to keep it hidden while I was running away. But every night I would thank our mother for giving me a chance to seek knowledge>> <<Like Odysseus>> Kassandra intervenes sitting next to Alexis <<But then you followed me to Athens and we had to take different paths>> <<Fucking Kleon, I almost got him. I could have saved Phoibe>> <<It's not your fault, and I did kill him>> <<I wish I could have witnessed it>> I look at them surprised <<What happened?>><<An horrible man I was hunting thought well to enrage me by killing a girl I basically raised. And then tried to kill my brother>> Alexis sighs and tells me <<Go below deck with your friends and brace yourselves>> I nod and then I gather the others <<Let's go below deck>>.

 


	3. What a warm welcome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since in these days I've been in a great mood, I decided to add one more chapter.  
> I added notes at the end, so I can explain why something in particular happened that could cause confusion, but I needed that to happen for the story.  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter =)

 

When they are below deck, I look at Kassandra, she's grinning maniacally and I shake my head with a smile, we walk to the timon and she orders to the sailors <<All forward to America!>> they shout something and while they preparefor the big move, I smile feeling the sea wind running through my hair, I close my eyes before bracing myself on the rail, after a minute I feel the ship getting faster and faster until eventually it reaches it peak and it hits something, then we slow down gradually, I open my eyes and I see land in the distance, and a statue shines in the distance, I recognise it and I almost cry for the relief <<The statue...>> I feel her standing next to me and she brakes my reverent stare telling me <<I am going to call the _paidià >> _Kassandra walks away as I nod walking to the front of the ship and I smile looking at the old camp, but then I frown hearing the clanking of weapons <<Was there a battle?>> then I see some ships coming to us recognising them immediately <<Romans...>> I snap my fingers and my civilian clothes change into the same greek armor I wore for all my life I take my bow and I yell <<Romans!>> <<Don't!>> my sister tells me running up to me, confused I ask <<Why?>> <<Don't kill them, please. Trust me>> after a moment I nod and I look for the Eagle bearer who is ready to engage with a grin as big as her ego <<Kass, don't kill>> <<What? Why?>> she pouts making me laugh and I nod towards the blonde <<She wants us on our best behavior>> she looks at us and then she sighs <<I suppose I can repress old habits for once>>.

Soon we reach the Roman's ships and we jump on them knocking them out easily thanks to our millennial experience, once we reach the beach we look around us and I see a lot of demigods and monsters <<We will have a field day, love>> Kassandra says before leaping to a dracenae leaving me to my own devices "Even after thousands years she didn't change" I smile and I kill a hound that tried to jump on me.

I use my bow to kill the monsters around us, maing my way to the statue, slaughtering monsters left and right until I stand under my mother's gaze, I notice a minotaur and it's charging 2 girls fighting other monsters back to back, I try to take an arrow but I finished them _"Fuck!"_ I grab my spear and I run to them, they see me as I jump to try to stab the minotaur, although I merely can graze its neck <<FUCK!>> I roll away from its club and I start to duel with it, I evade most of its hits but then it strikes hard against my spear breaking it, the blade scatters away and I am thrown away with it soon enough, falling I feel something snapping inside me and almost immediately the bull picks me up by the neck, in a last attempt I search the blade of the small dagger I keep in my belt and, when I feel it in my palm, I tighten my grip around it just as the monster lifts me in the air strangling me with its meaty hand <<Alexis!>> I hear from the distance, I bring the blade up and I stub the minotaur's arm, it releases me making me fall and soon I see my _misthios_ killing it and then she runs to my side, kneeling on the ground and propping me up to a sitting position <<Alexis, are you here?>> <<Yes, but my ribs are killing me>> I rasp out <<Help me up>> <<Are you sure?>> <<I need to reach the infirmary, you idiot>> <<Fine...>> she helps me stand grumbling something about me being grumpy at the worst of times and together we make our way to the camp, we barely get to the big house when the same sharp pain hits me in my chest and I lose consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I am guilty of enjoying small cliffhangers, but hey! We are in camp half-blood in the last moments against the monsters a certain blond psychopath called to his army, even an ancient greek demigod can be caught by surprise when she stayed far from danger for a lot of time


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no imagination when it comes to titles, so it will be a rare occasion if they have one... Anyway, new chapter is up and we have a slight time skip, nothing enormous, some hours passed from last chapter.  
> Enjoy =)

(Alexis POV)

I wake up in a foreign place, looking around me I see no one, I feel my ribs and I sigh relieved to not feel too much pain <<You're awake>> I look to the entrance and I see one of the girls the Minotaur wanted to maul over <<I'm Reyna, you saved Thalia and I this morning>> I nod sitting up and I ask <<Did you win?>> <<We... saved most of the camp, Gaea is not a problem anymore>> <<Glad to hear it>> she stands awkwardly at the entrance so I let my motherly instinct act and I motion to her to come closer and she complies, once next to me she asks <<Are you okay?>> <<I'm fine, thank you>> <<You scared your...companion>> I smile and I reply <<She might be so tough outside, but she's actually a very sweet and caring person>> We stay silent for a second but then she asks curiosly altough she's a little hesitant <<How... How old are you? You're young for us to see, but your eyes tell a very different and old story>> <<You are a very observant girl. Alas, I am so old, you might call me an old rag. Artemis blessed me with the title of one of her daughters>> she looks a little surprised at me and I pat my bed, she sits down and I tell her <<I've been living for at least the last two millennia, I've seen the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, and lived through the two world wars. I walked among death and I battled along side of the gods various times>> <<And you are normally wise because you are daughter of Athena>> I nod and after a moment she asks curiously <<Have you met Julius Caesar?>> I chuckle and I reply <<Yes, I did. He was quite the man. Because of the vow I swore on, I couldn't have too many ties with men, to prevent any infatuation so I can't tell you those type of things. But as Athena's daughter, he was a very interesting man>> <<How so?>> she asks, I smile amused as I answer <<We had some colorful discussions, about politics, war strategies, a lot of things>> <<That must have been... fun>> <<You don't know how much>> I assure her with a small laugh, we hear footsteps and we turn to look at the entrance, Kassandra barges in and when she sees me, she basically jumps on me to hug me <<Don't ever scare me again like that, Alexis!>> <<I'll try not to>> we stay for a few seconds like that and when she calms down enough she steps back saying <<Come on, it's dinner time>> she drags me on my feet and she takes my hand I comply ignoring the soreness in my ribs, turning to Reyna I ask her <<What did I tell you?>> she laughs softly and she follows us to the canteen, where she walks to a table with her friend, Thalia I suppose, and my sister with her friends, Kassandra takes me to the table where Chiron sits, he notices us and he smiles pointing to the vacant seats at his table, we oblige and sitting down he greets us <<Alexis, Kassandra, I'm so happy to see you again, but how come are you here?>> <<Long story>> <<We have time>> I look at Kassandra and together we start to tell him our story.

 

(Kassandra's POV)

After dinner I walk her to the infirmary, without leaving her hand <<Thank you, _misthios_ , but I won't break down if you leave me>> <<You almost fell on the ground if it weren't for me>> <<And I am grateful you caught me, but it wasn't my first time and it won't be my last>> I sigh frustrated and she smiles kindly cupping my cheeks <<Good night, Kassandra>> I grunt unhappily as she leaves my cheeks and walks to her cot, I mumble in reply <<Good night, Alexis...>> I glance in her direction for a second before turning and walking away “Stupid feelings...”.

 


	5. Storytime

(still Kassandra's POV)

After I left Alexis at the infirmary, I walk through Camp when at the beach I see a fire and some people around it, I get closer and I realize they are Alexis' sister's friends and her sister notices me, she smiles and she points to a vacant seat <<Kassandra, join us please>> I comply and I ask <<What were you talking about before I came?>> <<About what happened in the 2 camps and during the war>><<In my opinion, calling this a war is a little stretch for what I've seen. The gods blessed and cursed me with immortality, I've seen a lot of things>> <<You too are a daughter of Artemis?>> I shake negatively my head and I reply <<Luckily enough, no. I still want to have fun once in a while>> everyone laughs, except for a dark skinned girl who blushes at what I implied, one of the two girls Alexis helped asks confused <<But... aren't you together with blondie?>> <<Who?>> <<Alexis. Thalia, shut up>> Alexis' sister answers me, I smile and again I say <<No, we are not “together”. I wish, but she made her choice, I lived with it>><<But you seem so fond of each other>> <<We...have some history, but I made a wrong choice>> <<Such as?>> the blond boy asks glaring at me <<We went different ways and every time we saw each other was during time of peril and I had my eyes on someone else, there were only 2 women I truly loved, both when I was still in ancient Greece, but one was her captain and I had to kill her, the other one... We did have a nice life together, but at last she would have gotten older... Alexis was with me at her funeral>><<Why didn't you get back together after that?>> another one asks, I grimace and I answer <<Last time I asked her, she stabbed my hand>> <<Because you took me by surprise>> I jump and turning around I see Alexis <<Didn't you go to sleep?>> <<I couldn't. And by the way, I was at her funeral because I was close to her too>> I look at her surprised as she sits next to me <<Not like you were, that's for sure, but we were close. Kyra had a cunning mind>> <<Wait, you stabbed her?>> her sister asks, Alexis scoffs and answers <<Of course I did. She snuck up on me slapping my bottom when I was talking with my Mistress!>> I blush and I grumble <<Not my fault you were covering her from my sight...>> <<Kassandra...>> she growls making me shut up <<Can you tell us one of your adventures?>> I perk up at the black haired boy's question and Alexis laughs softly at me <<I know what I'm going to tell you...>> she looks at me curiously and I smile <<We have just met, and I helped her to reach the camp to leave her sister to Chiron's care. It was touching seeing them, but anyway, I told her I was going to Athens when she surprised me asking if she could join me>> <<A Spartan getting inside Athens alone is not that smart of a move, more so with Kleon revolting against Perikles>> <<Not my fault their beloved princess ran away>> <<Excuse me, my mother needed me to take Calypso somewhere safe>> I smile as I nudge her with my elbow <<I know. Anyway, when we met, she didn't tell me she was their princess, so you can imagine my surprise when, during a mission in the poor bay of Athens, I see a swarm of little kids and some adults kidnap her under my gaze, calling her their princess. But I should have known better, beautiful, smart, a demigoddess, skillful in battle related things, no commoner could have been all of these>> she blushes and I grin at her <<She listened to everyone, and did for them what she does best . Give them a piece of advice>> <<I couldn't exactly plan a revolt to bring back the monarchy, they didn't want it for a reason. I was just a symbol>> <<Your mother saw great things in your future, you weren't just a symbol. We freed together Athens from Kleon's hands, with help of Sokrates and dramatists>> <<Sokrates?>> her sister asks surprised <<Yes, he gave me so many headaches...>> <<You were too rushed in your thinking, obviously you couldn't stay long with him during a discussion, not like much has changed>> I glare at her and she laughs <<You got involved with Daphnae when she couldn't, you fucked a whore when she was the muse of an actor, you fucked with Alcibiades! Your only relationship I approved of was the one with Kyra, she was fun, stupid for marrying you, but that was her only fault>> She smirks and I blush <<Our long conversations while you were away were always so entertaining>> she giggles and I groan <<I hate you>>.

 


	6. The morning after

(Annabeth's POV)  
The next morning, at the Dining Pavilion, during breakfast, I see my sister talking closely with Kassandra, both smiling. From the distance they could pass as a normal couple, ignoring the fact they are wearing their own armors of their respective cities, Alexis with the Athenian blue while Kassandra wears proudly her Spartan red.  
Suddenly, a voice next to me pipes up <<They should be together>> I turn sharply to look to Reyna. Who's placidly sitting next to me <<When did you get here?>> <<When I noticed you were thinking the same thing>> I glance back to the couple/not couple and I sigh <<They are so close and comfortable with each other... but then again, Alexis is a Huntress>> we sit silently for a few seconds before Reyna says standing up <<I'm going to talk with Thalia>> I laugh and when she disappears, I stand making my way to the Greeks greeting them <<Good morning>> <<Little one, good morning>> <<Please, call me Annabeth>> <<Fine,Annabeth>> Alexis replies with a gentle smile, I sit next to them and I ask <<So, how are you?>> <<Much better, thank you. Ambrosia and nectar work wonders>> We laugh and then I notice the red wine in their cups, puzzled I ask <<Isn't it early for that?>> they understand what I mean and Kassandra answers <<Never! Especially with such a fine company>> she smiles at Alexis, but she hesitates <<Misthios... You are so persistent>> <<Come on, there's nothing to keep me away from you anymore, please! Another chance?>> I look at them like a deer caught in the headlights and I slowly stand up before escaping, the last thing I hear is Alexis saying <<We talked about this, Kassandra>>.

(Alexis' POV)  
<<I know, but...>> <<Kassandra, you know I love you, but I made a vow to Artemis>> <<You swore off men, I'm...>> <<I know what you are, misthios. But I swore off love>> I correct her, she looks crestfallen at me and she nods <<We both made our choices, now we have to live with them>> she sighs and we both stand up finishing our wine <<We could be one of Sofoklés' bad dramas>> we laugh softly and she adds <<We sail tomorrow>> <<Of course>> she walks away and I take a moment to gather myself and then I walk to another direction.  
Walking around camp I admire the cabins, I'm tempted to walk to my mother's cabin but I decide instead to reach the statue on the hill, when I reach it I send a quick prayer to my mother and then I sit under the pine reflecting on my life choices.  
I am almost asleep when light steps catch my attention <<You are a Huntress, like me>> I open my eyes looking up at the young girl <<I'm Thalia, by the way>> I nod and I reply <<Well, I'm a daughter of Artemis, not an Huntress>> <<What's the difference?>> <<We were free to roam the world without our Lady, rarely she was with us. She made us promise to not copulate with anyone, to hunt the monsters that litter this world. Zoe was the one to follow her around the world, with her she started to form the Huntresses>> <<Why did you join them, when there was still Kassandra? Didn't you love her?>> <<I did, I still do. I joined them because they were leaderless. She was Kassandra's second lover, It hurt, but once I saw them, I felt I could belong with them>> she nods and asks <<So you were jealous?>> I let a small halfhearted laugh and I answer <<Yes, I don't see why not. She is beautiful, intelligent at times, a great warrior>> <<I understand...>> <<Do you?>> She sighs and after a small pause she says <<We both are bound to a great duty, but there's someone who holds our hearts and we are scared to try to be with them>> I look at her and I nod defeated <<Damn it, you're good>> we laugh and I ask <<Who?>> <<Reyna... she's just... perfect>> I smile and I nod <<I understand...>><<You know, we could talk with our Lady, she got more lenient, unless you did something during your service>> <<Well, Catherine Sforza was a force to reckon with. But I resisted>> She laughs and I smirk, when I look back to the statue, she tells me <<Reyna brought her here with Nico's help... and, well... I might have interfered, we needed to kill Orion and she did it with both her mother and yours' blessings>> <<She does seem a good warrior, my mother has a good eye>> <<That she does. So, will you get back together?>> <<I...don't know. I may still love her, but she hurt me and I'm scared>> I answer honestly <<I was once hurt too, betrayed even by the one who I loved most at the time, but I want to try to win Reyna over>> <<She seems enraptured by you too>> <<I hope so>> she grabs my shoulder and I turn my attention to her <<Tonight Lady Artemis will be here, and I'm going to resign my title... I hope you'll do what's best for you>> I nod and I relax on the bark of the tree while she stands up and walks away.

After dinner, Thalia comes up to me and she asks discretely <<Made your decision?>> I look at the Ares' table where Kassandra is playing some strength game against some demigod <<I think so>> <<Then come to our cabin>> I stand following her right after, when I get in the cabin I see my lady smiling at me <<Alexis, long time no see>> <<My Lady>> I bow, she gently lifts my face and still smiling asks <<Two of my huntresses have come here tonight with something on their mind, care to share with your family?>>.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I forgot to add this last chapter, but I had a busy weekend... anyway, here it is

(Kassandra's POV)

She disappeared with that girl, Thalia, I look out for her during the bonfire, but I can't see her any where "I really messed up..." <<Kassandra?>> I turn around and I look at Reyna <<You okay?>> <<I wish. Since the first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was special. Didn't think I would fall for her>> <<She seems quite the woman>> I sigh smiling halfheartedly <<You'll see she's going to forgive you, for whatever you've done>> <<The only mistake I've done was to fall in love with the only person who has never fallen for me>> we hear footsteps and I curiously look behind us and I notice my familiar blonde head <<Misthios, we need to talk. Now>> I get pale and I follow her wordlessly.  
We reach the beach and nervously I ask <<What happened?>> <<I... have to tell you something>> <<Ok...>> I murmur unsure, she breathes deeply and then she says <<I'm scared>> confused I look at her and I ask <<Why? About what?>> <<That... You would hurt me again. When we stayed friends, I was wrong, I missed having you for myself. Daphnae showed me another way to cope, even though I suffered seeing you with other women than me>> <<You were scared... and now?>> I ask <<I am still scared, terrified even>> I feel a pang in my chest but I nod <<That is, that's fine>> <<Kassandra...>> <<No, I understand, really...>> I start to ramble some excuse without even looking at her but she almost shouts <<Shut up and LOOK at me>> I obey surprised at her change of tones as she steps in my personal space, cupping my cheeks with her warm hands <<I asked Artemis to lift my vow>> a few seconds pass when I manage to understand what she said <<That means...You are going to die>> I whisper sadly, she nods <<I will, but not now, nor soon. And that means that I can live normally... Have a romantic life>> I look surprised at her and she smiles, I growl and I lounge to kiss her smile off, she immediately responds to it and we sigh contentedly savoring each other's lips and when we lean back, still in our embrace, I say <<I hate you, sometimes>> <<You love me>> I sigh and I kiss her again, softly this time <<I missed this>> she nods and then we relax in the other's grip <<Are we going back to Greece?>> she asks <<If you want, we could always explore this place and then go back home>> after a small pause she says <<I'm sorry, I've been a bitch>> <<All forgiven>> we smile stepping back happy to just keep a hold of our hands, when I ask <<So... celebratory sex?>> she scoffs and punches me in the shoulder stepping back with a pout <<Jack ass>> <<Let's get back to the bonfire?>> she nods and she takes my hand back in hers, walking back to the other demigods.  
Once we are in the circle of demigods, we stand at the side and I survey them, when I see Reyna, I smile seeing her talking quietly with Thalia and laughing holding hands discretely, Reyna sees us and I wink at her, she smiles back before getting back in the discussion with her “girlfriend” when Alexis' sister and her boyfriend join them, seeing them together I murmur to Alexis <<All's well when it ends well... or whatever>> she raises an eyebrow and together we chuckle, she sighs and she leans on my side <<My mother once told me that I was going to be an adventurer, maybe now we can, start a journey of our own without the pressure of artifacts on our shoulders>> I smile and I reply <<And we may help the modern assassins against the templars, I picked up some tricks during my guard>> she smirks and glancing at me she says <<Not only you, and I did explore a little of the world, but I thought more of a “letting loose our ties to the past and enjoy where we wander” kind of journey>> I smile a little and I nod <<That's fine by me>> I notice she looks at Reyna and Thalia and I ask <<Everything okay?>> she nods and answers <<I'm just enjoying a young love blooming into something beautiful...>> she turns t me and with a smirk she adds <<... And wondering when I could take that offer of celebratory sex>> I look at her shocked and I gulp nervously, when I get a grip I reply mirroring her expression <<Even now, we could sneak off...>> she grabs my hand and she drags me away without letting me finish the sentence.


End file.
